deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Astro Boy vs Superboy
See my previous fight. Astro Boy vs Superboy is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 1st episode of TOGYSITPL's season 5, and is also the season premier. Description The God of the Manga vs the clone of the God of the comics. Robot vs Clone of an alien. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Boomstick: Remember Astro Boy vs Superman? This is a much more fair fight for both combatants. Wiz: Superboy, the clone of The Man of Steel. Boomstick: And Astro Boy, the atomic wonder child. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Astro Boy Wiz: A hero can be anything. Like an alien, hybrid, or a robot built to replace a son of scientists. In the year of 2003. Boomstick: Robots. That's just how it works. Wiz: The tension between machine and man was higher than ever. Boomstick: Oh you better hold onto your butts. This story is really, really, REALLY depressing. Wiz: Dr. Tenma was a brilliant scientist. But he was dealing with a very personal problem. Boomstick: Before he was depressed, Tenma paid more attention to his agenda than his actually family, of course. His son Toby barely saw him, and so did his wife. Wiz: Until one fateful day where Toby was murdered in a car crash. *Toby screams as he smashes into the car* Wiz: Filled with regret for not being there, Tenma grew desperate for a second chance at a family. Boomstick: So he came up with a BRILLIANT plan! He called up a bunch of his science friends, got some blue prints and tools, and went straight to work. Wiz: The experiment was successful and they named the newly born robot: The Mighty Atom, and then Astro Boy. Astro took the role of Tenma's dear deceased son by going to school and doing chores around the house. Boomstick: But, here's what happened. Tenma realized that Astro wouldn't replace Toby, and then sold him to the Robot-Circus. Wiz: Now abandoned, Astro Boy spent his time performing in the circus until he was found Dr. Ochanomizu. Boomstick: Dr. Big nose inspired Astro to be awesome and defend the world, and later gave him a family. And he's pretty good at it to. Wiz: And with the fact that Dr. Tenma was traumatized by losing another son, he gave Astro an unrealistic amount of weapons. Boomstick: Like finger lasers and arm cannons. Hmm, why does that sound familiar? Wiz: Astro was built with 7 amazing powers: Jet powered flight, flash light eyes, language translation, ears 1000 times more sensitive than a humans, the ability to tell good and evil people, a giga brain.. Boomstick: And the Butt Guns. No really he's got two machine guns up his ass. Astro Boy's butt guns come out and shatters Peacekeeper's eye out. Astro Boy: I got machine guns, in my butt?! Boomstick: No one suspects the butt guns at all. I need to get that for my car. Astro Boy possess 100,000 house power strength. He can walk through concrete, and can pass through solid rocks with his bear hands. Also he can lift things 78,950 times his own weight, meaning he can lift over 6 million pounds! And then there is his skin. Wiz: He don't hate his skin. Astro Boy's skin is made out of a super plastic, so he can survive anything from the depths of the ocean, a dip in the sun, or fall from orbit. Boomstick: Plus, he can took on hundreds of things. Aliens, giant robo crabs, a Mexican robot, you name it. Astro has pulled of some ridiculous feats. After being upgraded to 1,000,000 horsepower, he can lift a 100,000 ton ship out of the water with total ease, flew threw 30 feet of solid iron like nothing, beat Pluto, flew up to space in a matter of seconds, fast enough to create barriers, can lift up buildings with ease, dropped a giant prison cell on a couple of crooks, and flew around the planet in 2 seconds. Wiz: The speed of which would've had to be at least 12,500 miles per second. Boomstick: Well, you think being someone like Astro would be pretty great, and trust me I should know, but Atom is hardly indestructible. Wiz: While his super plastic seems indestructible, it can be melted by extreme heat. He's also weak to large amounts of electricity. And while he hardly moves when it comes to basic combat attacks, energy attacks are something he needs to look out for. And sometimes even a strong enough fall can cause his body to break apart. In addition, his power supply is limited. Boomstick: But regardless, Astro is a true bad ass and will do whatever to keep his city safe. Astro Boy is seen falling. A taxi driver sees Astro and jumps out of the window while Astro crushes the car. Driver: *Gasp.* Astro Boy: *Grunts* Sorry about that. Astro Boy charges his rocket boots and takes off. Superboy Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! FIGHT! KO! ' Outcome Next Time 'LIGHTNING VS ERZA SCARLET Advantages and Disadvantages ASTRO BOY ''' '''SUPERBOY Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:What-If? Death Battles